


Twenty Years

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds a photograph and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for fullmoon_ficlet. :D  
> Prompt: Photograph at fullmoon_ficlet

The photograph is old and faded and buried beneath all the junk that Bobby tosses carelessly into the nightstand drawers.

The woman Bobby is holding onto is beautiful, smiling and happy, looking at the camera. Bobby is grinning, looking younger than Chris has ever seen and his eyes are just so full of love for the woman as he looks at her. 

He wonders who she is and why she's not around now. He wonders at the life Bobby and her had together. He wonders if Bobby misses her, if he thinks about her anymore. 

He wonders what her name is and if Bobby still loves her. That thought makes him ache a little, though he won't admit it. 

He wants to ask Bobby about her, but he puts the picture back in the drawer and closes it. He decides it's not his place to ask those questions and if Bobby wants him to know, he'll tell him in his own time. 

He walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling slightly as Bobby gets home, calling out a greeting. 

Bobby smiles at him and he recognizes that look from the picture and knows that, even if Bobby still thinks about the woman in the picture, he is the one Bobby loves now.


End file.
